Viral Descent
by Vile.EXE
Summary: As Yamoto's power with Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution grows, so does the effect of the card on his body and mind. These are the stories that lead to the final result of the dark power.


**Yuma: Everyone sound the alarms! Vile uploaded something for ZEXAL! It's a miracle!**

**Vile: Ha ha ha, very funny, Yuma. I know how long it's been.**

**Yuma: Hehe, sorry. It's just great to see you back! It's been too dang long!**

**Vile: Don't I know it, but thankfully I managed to get myself back into gear to bring this story. This is still technically part of the Numbershots, but due to the common theme of Yamoto, I decided to separate them all into the same story to not interfere with other Numbershots.**

**Yamoto: I guess that's a clean way of doing it. I'm still not going to like how this ends up.**

**Vile: Probably not. Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to have a poll started by the time this chapter goes up (or at least try to since sometimes doing things on this site takes a while). Keep your eyes open for it, readers, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Viral Descent

Chapter 1: Numbershot 82: A Heart Burns Again

"What kind of nonsense are you about to tell me?" The Number Distributor asked the captured Mr. Heartland, having a difficult time believing his claim of finding out something useful. Yugra's eyebrow was raised, having actually lowered the gun he was pointing at the green-haired man's back.

Mr. Heartland's sinister grin didn't falter at all. "Oh, I assure you, you'll find this interesting at the very least. You are well aware of that boy's Rank-Up-Magic power, are you not?"

Vector turned from within his chamber. "How did you find out about that? I never told you!"

"He used it against me. How do you think I lost those Numbers?" Mr. Heartland rhetorically asked. "However, I saw something. Your power has had a… side effect."

"I think I know what you're talking about." Vector mused. "Give me all the details!"

The green-haired man nodded. "I'll start all the way back at the beginning…"

*Transition to the Past*

Mr. Heartland wandered through the shadowy streets of the city, even though it was noon and the sun was shining, seemingly trying to make sure no one saw him. Eventually he backed up against a wall, panting, cane in hand. "Kuso… How did I end up here?" He said to himself. "This is supposed to be my own city… yet I've lost all control! All I've got left are these!" He pulled out a pair of blank cards, only an Xyz Monster frame visible on them. "Reduced to little more than an errand boy, passing out Numbers like they're candy..." A growl came from him, picturing Vector and the Number Distributor. "I won't stand for this… I'll show them who's in control! But how?! I don't have anyone left!"

"Itadakimasu!"

An older, happy-sounding voice rang out from beyond the streets, making Mr. Heartland snap out of his thoughts. He recognized that voice… and it caused a bitter feeling to well up within him. Peeking out from the streets with a small scowl, he looked around, trying to find the source of that voice. Eventually, he caught sight of none other than Gauche, walking away from a food stand while enjoying a portable rice-and-meat bowl. The green-haired man felt the sting of bad memories go through him… but despite this, a sick grin began to creep onto his face._ 'Yes… I think he'll do nicely.'_ He thought to himself. _'Gotta act natural, though.'_ Waiting until Gauche had moved past him, he slowly walked out of the alley and just calmly walked in the same direction, slightly faster. Minutes passed as Gauche continued stuffing his face, being near the end of his meal when Mr. Heartland finally caught up to him and just said "Hey, long time no see, Gauche."

Hearing that familiar voice made Gauche stop dead in his tracks, gulping down the bite in his mouth. "Eh?" He slowly turned to see Mr. Heartland behind him with what seemed like a perfectly innocent smile. Despite this, the man leveled a stink-eyed stare at him. "Don't 'long time no see' me, Heartland. You think I don't know who you work for?" He asked rhetorically.

"Hey, calm down." Mr. Heartland replied, holding up a hand. "I'm not here as a lapdog for the Distributor. If anything, I'm just trying to cozy up to him to help Yuma..." He flashed a smirk. "…and your son."

This remark only made Gauche switch from a stare to a glare. "You? Help people? That'll be the day." He mused, eating the last of his bowl as he did so.

"I'm telling the truth. Faker left me instructions to buddy up with the emissary of Barian World after his defeat to try and get the Numbers to that Tsukumo kid. I've been giving Number to relatively weak duelists knowing that he'd manage to beat them, like he did the few times they showed up in the WDC."

"And just why should I believe you after what you allowed the Number Distributor to do to Haruto?" Gauche asked, throwing his bowl into the trash.

Mr. Heartland sweatdropped. "Eheh, a small lapse in judgment. Believe me, had I known he would've giving one to Haruto, I wouldn't have gone along with it." He meekly shrugged. "Everyone's entitled to at least 1 mistake, don't you think?"

Gauche wasn't buying it, crossing his arms. "That's a pretty broad definition of "mistake", Heartland."

"And what about you?" Heartland glanced to the side with a smarmy smirk. "After all, you and Droite had a rather happy mistake, didn't you?" However, he quickly realized the error of his actions when he saw Gauche sharpen his glare, flames of anime anger flaring up behind him. The orange-haired man looked positively giant compared to him, making him gulp. "Uh... forget I said that." He said timidly, making the flames slowly die down, even though Gauche still glared. Sweating bullets, he spoke quickly. "Let's change the subject. Did you manage to fulfill your goal?"

This question made Gauche confused. "What goal are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. How quickly we forget. You wanted to quit being the WDC enforcement detail so you could Duel that Tsukumo kid on your terms, with your own strength. Did you manage to do that yet?"

"No... What's it to you?" Gauche asked, clearly suspicious. Mr. Heartland merely smiled like he was a Cheshire cat, rummaging through his pocket before pulling out a blank Number, willingly turning it around to make sure he knew what it was. Gauche backstepped, his eyes widening. "Don't even think about it, Heartland."

The green-haired man chuckled. "You have the wrong idea, Gauche. I just came here to give this to you to give to Tsukumo, your son, or one of their friends." He began absent-mindedly twirling the card around, glancing away again. "Of course, if you wanted to use this to level the playing field between you and Tsukumo..."

At that moment, Gauche broken into a sudden grin. "Well, why didn't ya just say so?" He chirped before pull out a strange glove, slinging it over his hand, then swiping the card out of Mr. Heartland's hand in the very next motion. "I'll tell Moyen that you actually did something good for once!" It took Mr. Heartland a moment to actually process what had just happened, but once he realized that nothing was happening to Gauche despite holding the card, he just double-taked before his jaw dropped hard. Gauche just laughed, motioning with the glove. "Nice, isn't it? This little thing renders any Number effects inert, so even if there was anything bad in here, I'm completely safe. One of the things I took with me when I left!" He looked at the blank Number. "I wonder what Moyen would be able to make out of this." Heartland couldn't manage to form any words. "Maybe there are some truth to your words among all the bluster." Shrugging, Gauche turned around. "See ya!" He started walking off without a care in the world.

Mr. Heartland felt his hand clench around his cane, gritting his teeth. "…You're not getting out of it that easily." Raising his arm, he began to wind up, fire blazing in his eyes. "HEAAAAAAART… BURNIIIIIING!" With a mighty swing, he chucked the cane toward Gauche, aiming for his legs, specifically behind the knees. The cane flew through the air, seemingly certain to knock Gauche out from under his legs… but one unexpected move of the leg caused the cane to completely miss, bouncing along the ground to land in front of him.

Mr. Heartland's eyes widened in a face of complete exasperation. Gauche, looking at the cane, playfully smirked before walking over and picking it up. "You should be more careful with your stuff." He then tossed the cane backwards over his head before walking off, not even turning around to see the cane nail Mr. Heartland right in the head, knocking him flat on his butt.

*Back in the Present*

"So that man had a countermeasure in the event that a Number was thrust upon him…" Mitsume breathed. Mr. Heartland had left out the bit about showing them who was boss. "I had heard he was the muscle, but even the strong are capable of intelligent plays."

"Well, that answers how one of them vanished." The Distributor mused. "What about the other one, Heartland?"

"This next part is only what I assume happened, as I wasn't there." Mr. Heartland replied. "However, it's important for the rest of the story."

*Back to the Past*

Yamoto and Droite were sitting at the table, various cards strewn about all over. Most of the cards were Spellcasters or Spellcaster-related, indicating that these were Droite's cards, and she was holding cards next to each other, examining them. "Hmm…" The woman carefully examined the card in her hand: Magical Angel Tout le Monde. "I wonder how much I'm even going to use this card… Maybe I should take it out?"

"It might depend on what you want out of the Deck." Her son replied, holding up Spellbook of Alma. "This one can retrieve the ones you banished, but only one at a time, which I… guess works with Goethe?" Yamoto shrugged. "I don't know, Kaa-san, this Deck's plays are actually hard for me to keep up with due to how many Magic Cards you use. My Deck is a lot simpler than this."

"That's true. I go through a lot." Droite mused, looking back at Tout le Monde. "…Maybe I'll keep at least one copy. It could come in handy someday." She placed it back among the pile.

At that moment, the front door opened and allowed Gauche to enter the house. "I'm back!" He looked over and saw his wife and son with the cards all over the table.

"Welcome back, Tou-san." Yamoto replied with a smile. "Kaa-san was adjusting her Deck."

"I can see that." Gauche said with a light laugh as he walked over.

"It doesn't help that I don't have that many cards with high ATK in my Deck, especially not Xyz Monsters." Droite mused, looking at Magical Empress Saint Trice and Magical Hierophant Hieron. "I might need to look for some new cards later."

Gauche nodded. "Speaking of cards, though." He held up his gloved hand, Number in hand. "Moyen." The boy looked up to see Gauche throwing him the card, instinctively catching it out of the air.

He turned the card around to see the blank card image and Xyz frame. "A Number card… an inactive one, even."

Droite looked at the card, then at Gauche. "Where did you find it?"

"Mr. Heartland tried to pawn it off on me." Gauche replied. However, the minute he said that, Yamoto's vision, which was still trained on the card, tunneled hard. His irises almost seemed to shrink as his face slowly began to twist in anger, his hand gripping the table hard.

"Mr. Heartland?!" Droite cried, standing up from her seat. "How did he find you?"

Gauche held up his hands in a shrug. "Got me! All I did was get myself some lunch, and next thing I know he's next to me!" He motioned with his glove. "I'm glad I kept this old glove around, otherwise I don't know what would've happened to me!"

The purple-haired woman sighed. "Great. Just when I thought we were done with him." She groaned. "At least we got the Number away from him. As long as Moyen has it, he-" A sound cut her off. It sounded like wood creaking… cracking. It came from right next to her. Slowly turning her hand, she noticed the angry look on Yamoto's face, eye twitching, hand almost crushing part of the table's wood in his grip. A low, angry breath escaped his lips, making Droite address him with caution. "M… Moyen?"

Releasing his grip on the table, Yamoto instead changed his grip to the blank Number in his hand, breathing hard again. Then, his eyes began to glow. "That… SLIME BALL!" He roared before jumping out of his chair, racing past his father, and throwing open the door.

"Matte, Moyen!" Gauche cried, but his shout fell on deaf ears as Yamoto slammed the door shut behind himself, hard enough to shake several items on a nearby shelf. The two of them just stared at the door, almost trying to see through it to see their son. "Moyen… What's gotten into you lately?"

"He's been lashing out more and more lately." Droite said, walking over. "I don't know what's causing it."

Gauche gulped. "Y-You don't think we had something to do with it, do you?"

Droite shook her head. "No. Maybe the situation with the Numbers is getting to him…" Gauche crossed his arms, looking back at the door. Eventually, the two shared a look and nodded.

As they were having this discussion, Yamoto ran through the streets of Heartland in anger, eyes glowing purple. The world around him was reduced to a shadowed version of itself in his vision, the auras of people visible around him. 'Where are you, you creep…?! You can't run from me!' He thought to himself, looking back and forth in search of his prey. Eventually, though, he heard the roar of Dark Matter Dragon, making him stop. That roar almost seemed to be telling him something. Slowly, he turned his head to the right, eventually locking onto one aura that stood out from the rest: One colored an eerie red and flaring violently. Narrowing his eyes, Yamoto made a beeline in that direction, nearly knocking over two people in the process.

*Back in the Present*

"Someone piss in the kid's cereal or something?" Yugra asked. "Why would he get all aggro like that?"

"I wasn't sure at the time either, but that's where the story gets back to my involvement." Mr. Heartland replied.

*Back to the Past*

"Kuso, kuso, KUSO!" Heartland shrieked to himself, randomly banging his cane on random nearby objects. He looked terrified. "How was I supposed to know he still had that?! I lost one of my Numbers for nothing! Vector's going to have my head for sure if he finds me! I've got to take cover." He sighed in disbelief. "Reduced to hiding like a fly in my own city… How did it come to this?"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"WAAAAAH!" The green-haired man shrieked, expecting his believed hunter to appear. Slowly turning around, he was faced not with a face he expected, but rather the angry face of Yamoto. Somehow, seeing him in particular actually caused much of the man's fear to recede, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Oh… Gauche and Droite's child. I thought you were someone else for a moment. Let me guess, Gauche gave you that Number I gave him?" The black-haired boy nodded slowly, but rather than say anything, his hair turned from black to purple, his D-Gazer forming from dark energy. Heartland actually rolled his eyes. "Oh, come now, what do you think Dueling me will accomplish? You got a Number for free!"

"Consider this… a lesson." Yamoto growled, stomping one foot forward while engaging his Duel Disk. "If you EVER try to do ANYTHING to my family… I will make sure you REGRET IT!" His eyes were still fiercely glowing with rage.

Heartland wisely backed up. "I didn't think you were capable of being this mad, boy." He said. "Fine, then. I'll humor you, and I'll even throw in another of my Numbers if I lose." He held up a card as proof, but then he smiled. "But you shouldn't underestimate me. I don't Duel much, but I'm more than capable of it!" In the blink of an eye, he threw an inactive pink D-Pad and his D-Gazer into the air. The D-Pad partially unfolded before falling down and latching onto his arm, unfolding the card zones. Mr. Heartland then reached up, grabbed his D-Gazer, and placed it over his eye.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The AR system said, the area around them changing into the augmented reality, both players' D-Gazers flashing.

"DUEL!"

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Mr. Heartland LP:4000**

"I'll be going first! Watashi no turn! Draw!" Mr. Heartland drew his card. "Magic Card, Terraforming, hatsudo! This card lets me add a Field Magic Card from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed, but his Field Zone immediately activated. "Come into my world, boy! Field Magic, Land Power, hatsudo!" Night seemed to fall around them, but then the area rapidly changed. Flashing lights began to shine. Music began to play. Structures materialized around them. The area had changed into almost a spitting image of Heartland itself: A giant heart-themed amusement park, ready to be enjoyed by all.

"Nani?" Yamoto wondered.

"Furthermore, Heart Monster Hearthog, Shoukan!" A puff of smoke appeared on the field, revealing a strange pig whose pink body appeared completely heart-shaped, only a face and snout, legs, and ears indicating what animal it was. A red stripe went across its height, even making a mask around its eyes, and a single yellow star was visible near its left ear.

Heart Monster Hearthog: Lv.4 EARTH Beast/Gemini ATK:1400/DEF:1400

"Land Power no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, if I Summon a Heart Monster, I can Special Summon another one from my hand!" A heart-shaped spotlight illuminated the zone next to Heartlandoll. "Koi! Heart Monster Heartlandoll!" Another puff of smoke appeared where the spotlight shone, and his second monster emerged as a small feminine doll of some sort, dressed in a pink dress with white fur around the bottom, a green vest, striped socks, and white shoes, having blonde hair and a pink heart either around her head as a hat or actually part of her head. A red heart-shaped balloon was in her hand.

Heart Monster Heartlandoll: Lv.3 EARTH Fairy/Gemini ATK:1000/DEF:1500

"As much as I'd like to do something incredible, that will have to wait until next turn." Mr. Heartland said with a shrug. "Turn end."

Yamoto's skepticism was obvious from his face. 'Two monsters with low stats and different Levels? He must've been desperate.' "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Verz Castor, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a dark, pale humanoid in scattered armor, a piece with the Verz symbol on the hip, a tattered red cape, and a sword with two parallel blades.

Verz Castor: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1750/DEF:550

"Verz Castor no kouka hatsudo. When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon a second Verz monster for the turn." A card in his hand gained a dark aura as Castor planted his sword into the ground, forming a dark portal to his side. "Verz Flurries, Shoukan!" A mass of strange dark slime began to emerge from the portal, only for it to morph and shift before multiple humanoid masses broke off from it, appearing to be dressed in dark robes and wielding vaguely snowflake-shaped weapons (albeit broken and rusty ones).

**Verz Flurries: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:850/DEF:1450**

"When Verz Flurries is Normal Summoned, I can add a Level 4 or lower Verz monster from my Deck to my hand." A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Ikuze! Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Castor to Verz Flurries de Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in spiral patterns. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Verz Thestral!" As a monster rose out of the portal, a distorted neigh sounded. A cracked hoof stomped the ground as the being's form became visible. It appeared similar to Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, but its body had become darker, the normally beautiful sapphires became blood red, and its wings were unrecognizable: They were plated with black armor, translucent, and insectoid, like fly wings. Black segments also marred the front of its body, giving it almost a "skeletal" look, and its horn had split down the middle, becoming two curved horns.

**Verz Thestral: Rank 4 DARK Beast/Xyz ATK:2250/DEF:1650 2 Overlay Units**

"Verz Thestral, deliver the first blow!" Yamoto ordered. "Attack Heart Monster Heartlandoll!" The horse glared at the doll, dragging its hoof along the ground, but then, all the lights seemed to abruptly shut off, leaving the carnival in complete darkness. "Eh? What the?"

"Ah ah ah! You won't be getting any free hits in my park, boy!" Mr. Heartland was heard saying. "So long as Land Power is active, Heart Monsters cannot be chosen for attacks! You can't even find them or me unless I say so!"

Yamoto seethed. "Kuso… Hiding from me just as you hide from everyone!"

The green-haired man laughed in response. "I may run, but if it prevents you from catching me, who am I to complain about my own options?"

Growling, Yamoto grabbed a card in his hand. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" A facedown materialized on his field.

At that moment, the lights returned to the park, revealing Mr. Heartland and his monsters once again. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, **Heart Connect**, hatsudo! If I control Land Power, I can add a Heart Monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, but in the blink of an eye, he placed it on his field. "Heart Monster Heartomato, Shoukan!" From another puff of smoke, a small creature with big poofy pants, pointed shoes, and a head resembling a heart-shaped tomato, though it might've been a hat, as its face and hair was visible near the bottom.

Heart Monster Heartomato: Lv.4 EARTH Plant ATK:1500/DEF:800

"Land Power, hatsudo!" Another heart-shaped spotlight clacked on, shining on an empty Monster Zone. "Heart Monster Heartoad, Tokushu Shoukan!" The puff of smoke that occurred revealed a green toad dressed in princely attire, a heart-shaped cravat on its neck and a small crown on its head.

**Heart Monster Heartoad: Lv.3 EARTH Aqua ATK:800/DEF:1300**

Mr. Heartland then cleared his throat before briefly speaking in English. "It's showtime!" Spotlights began to circle around the field. "Watashi wa Reberu San no Heartlandoll to Heartoad de Obarei!" Both of his monsters had spotlights trained on them as they turned fully orange, shooting into the air. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up in the ground, the spotlights actually circling it in the same direction it appeared to be spinning as the two monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A beam of light burst out of the portal, sending multicolored stars and hearts everywhere as the being within rose up. "HEAAAAAAAAART… BURNING! Heart Monster… Heartkodiak!" When the lights faded away, the monster was revealed to be a giant black-furred bear standing on its hind legs. Its body was smooth and it lacked claws, which combined with its harmless face gave it the overall appearance of a living teddy bear, dressed in a rather snazzy-looking multicolored suit not unlike the others. It rose its hand up and tipped a small hat on its head as a spotlight shone on it, two orange Overlay Units surrounding it.

**Heart Monster Heartkodiak: Rank 4 EARTH Beast/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units**

"Why are your monsters so low in Attack Points, Heartland?" Yamoto growled. "What are you up to?!"

"Oh, you're about to find out, boy!" Mr. Heartland replied. "Through Land Power, my Normal Heart Monsters can attack you directly!"

"Nani?!"

"And even though Heartkodiak is an Xyz Monster, the power given by Land Power applies to it as well!" Heart-shaped fireworks began exploding in the air, and the teddy bear waved its paws around happily. "Ike, Heartkodiak! Direct attack!" The bear began clapping its paws together, seemingly unaware of the fact that it was mid-fight, but then, one of its claps echoed and sent out a powerful wave of energy.

Yamoto growled, his eyes glowing. "Verz Thestral no kouka hatsudo!" One of its purple Overlay Units flew between its two horns and exploded, pouring its energy into them, which was channeled through its body. "Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit, and all Special Summoned monsters you control lose 1000 Attack Points!" As the body began crossing over its wings, the red jewels on its body began to glow brightly. Letting out an almost-pained whinny, Thestral unleashed a powerful burst of red energy that struck the incoming energy wave, causing it to become unstable and weaker, but it still washed over Yamoto, making him throw up his hands. However, the red energy struck all three of Heartland's monsters, causing them to immediately become fearstruck and shaky.

**Verz Thestral: 1 Overlay Unit**

**Heartkodiak ATK:800**

Hearthog ATK:400

Heartomato ATK:500

**Yamoto LP:3200**

"Hmm! Applause would be given under any other circumstances!" Heartland replied. "I may not have my full power, but I can still strike you, boy! Hearthog and Heartomato attack directly as well!" Heartomato pulled a similarly heart-shaped fruit out of seemingly nowhere, which was actually glowing, before throwing it at Yamoto while the pig dragged its feet before charging forward. The fruit's glow got even brighter as it neared Yamoto before exploding in his face, distracting him enough to not notice Hearthog "ramming" him, the force knocking him back a bit.

**Yamoto LP:2300**

"Kuso… I underestimated him!" Yamoto cried.

_'Wow, I didn't realize my old Deck was capable of this.'_ Mr. Heartland thought to himself. _'I may not need those cards after all.'_ He then noticed Yamoto's angry face and grinned. "What's wrong, boy? Can't handle being countered?"

"Urusai!" Yamoto suddenly snapped.

Mr. Heartland chuckled. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" A facedown appeared on his field.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Getting rid of that field is something I need to do, and it's something I can certainly handle! Verz Kaitos, Shoukan!" His monster emerged from a cloud of dark corruption, taking the form of a bluish-purple fishman with black and yellow clothing, holding a staff with a red orb on the end.

Verz Kaitos: Lv.4 DARK Aqua ATK:1750/1050

"Verz Kaitos no kouka hatsudo! By releasing this card, I can destroy one Magic or Trap Card on your field!" Kaitos rose its staff, conjuring what appeared to be water out of the air, albeit with an eerie dark color, and gathering it into the orb. Then, its own body converted to water and was absorbed into the staff. "Eradicate Land Power!" The orb then cracked before exploding, unleashing a powerful burst of water that appeared to wash over the entire area. The various buildings and structures began to have their electricity short-circuit, the rides grinding to a halt before the brightly lit city began to vanish from around them. Heartomato and Hearthog looked around in fidgeting terror as their home vanished, and Heartkodiak quickly curled up into a ball, hiding its face.

"M-My park!" Mr. Heartland cried.

"Now your monsters are open for Thestral to defeat." The twisted horse let out a snort. "Verz Thestral no kouka hatsudo! Your monsters lose the rest of their Attack Points!" Its second Overlay Unit was absorbed by its horns, causing the red jewels on its body to glow again before unleashing another burst of red energy. Heartkodiak curled up tighter to try and resist the energy, while Heartomato and Hearthog dropped to the ground.

**Verz Thestral: 0 Overlay Units**

**Heartkodiak,** Hearthog, Heartomato ATK:0

"Ikuze! Verz Thestral, attack Heart Monster Hearthog!" The horse dragged its damaged hoof across the ground once more, but this time actually charged forward with wings buzzing, letting out a distorted whinny as dark energy surged through its horns. Leaping into the air, Thestral charged forward with crackling red-and-purple energy surrounding it, driving its horns right through the heart-shaped pig and obliterating it instantly.

**Mr. Heartland LP:1750**

"Don't even think of trying to give up, Heartland." Yamoto growled. "I'm not letting you get away until you pay for what you tried to do!"

Mr. Heartland dusted off his coat after picking himself up from the force of the attack. "Why are you even so angry at me? I might've attempted to give him a Number, but he outwitted me! I never even managed to do anything!"

"I…" Yamoto began, only to trail off. "…I don't know." He groaned and held his head. "Was I really that angry?"

"You sounded like you wanted to kill me!"

The boy groaned again. "I have no idea what overtook me… but nonetheless." He leveled a more composed stare at the green-haired man. "I'm still going to defeat you here. I can sense that you have more Numbers on you, and I can't let you keep them. Turn end."

"Watashi no turn… Draw." Mr. Heartland drew his card, but he was looking at Yamoto with an odd look. _'This is strange. All that anger seems to have vanished.'_ Looking over his hand, he took one card from it. "You know I have Numbers, so how about I show you one now? Heart Monster Heartlandino, Shoukan!" His monster emerged from another puff of smoke, taking the form of a small red-scaled T-rex that was somehow wearing the same style of clothing as its comrades. Its toothy mouth gave off an actually adorable smile.

**Heart Monster Heartlandino: Lv.4 EARTH Dinosaur ATK:1800/DEF:0**

Mr. Heartland gave a wide grin. "Waa... Otanoshimi wa kore kara da! (The fun is only getting started!) Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Heartomato to Heartlandino de Obarei!" Both of his monsters again turned fully orange before shooting into the sky. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A galaxy portal tore itself open in the ground, and both his monsters sailed inside, the portal giving off a burst of energy. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Hachijuuni (Number 82)! Heartlandraco!"

The number "82" formed and flashed in light blue, and the monster's sealed form emerged, resembling a large plush heart with a few pale white hearts dotted around it. Then, two slashes went across the top of it, causing some of the stuffing to come out, taking the form of large fluffy wings. A long reptilian tail came out of another hole near the bottom, followed by two short legs. Before long, the original heart was somehow gone, replaced with a short, fat dragonic body with arms as short as its legs, a strange wind-up key sticking out of its stomach. Said pale white stomach, contrasting its pink body, had a large pink heart with the "82" glowing on its body. Then, the dragon's head, which sported four horns, finally opened its mouth… and let out a loud yawn instead of a roar, staring grumpily at Yamoto as its two Overlay Units circled it.

Number 82: Heartlandraco: Rank 4 EARTH Dragon/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units

"Eh?" Yamoto asked. "K… Kawaii?"

"He is adorable, isn't he?" Mr. Heartland chirped with genuine excitement. "My own personal Number, derived from my desire to see Heartland flourish!" His hands went under his chin as he giggled excitedly. "I almost want to hug him every time I Summon him!" The dragon didn't really respond except by yawning again. "Of course, he's not all bark! Are you ready, Heartlandraco?" The dragon rubbed its eyes a bit, but then let out a loud chirp with a nod. "Excellent! Heartlandraco no kouka hatsudo!" One of the orange Overlay Units flew near Heartlandraco's head, allowing it to bite it. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, Heartlandraco gets the same benefit as my Heart Monsters, being able to attack directly this turn!" The wind-up key on Heartlandraco's body began to turn.

Heartlandraco: 1 Overlay Unit

"Again?!" Yamoto cried.

"Oh yes! Such a fitting member of my Deck, having all the same perks!" The wind-up key effectively stopped turning with an audible "clack", the dragon's eyes flashing. "Ikuze, my pet! Heart Burning Breath!" Clacking its beak together, the dragon kicked up the spark necessary to cause pink flames to burst within its mouth.

"Trap, hatsudo! Infestation Terminus!" Yamoto's facedown flipped up, and the Verz symbol on Thestral's chest began to glow brightly, causing it to whinny loudly. "By banishing Verz Thestral, I can send Heartkodiak and Heartlandraco back to your Extra Deck!" The horse glared before its body cracked with purple glows, viral energy leaking out of it, before it eventually self-destructed, releasing a wave of the dark pathogen. Yamoto could barely see what happened through all the viral mist, but it eventually receded… showing that Heartlandraco was still there, though Heartkodiak was nowhere to be found. "Nani?!"

"That was a good move! It's too bad my facedown could handle it!" Mr. Heartland told him, pointing to an active Trap Card. "This card, **Brave Heart**, allows me to banish a Field Magic from my Graveyard to render any monster I control immune to card effects other than its own for one turn!" The entire heart on Heartlandraco's stomach was glowing, the dragon itself staring defiantly at Yamoto. Then, the dragon let out a childish roar before unleashing a stream of pink flames from its mouth. Yamoto quickly threw up his hands as the flames washed over him, groaning as his LP dropped like a rock.

**Yamoto LP:300**

Mr. Heartland clapped his hands with a hearty laugh. "Nice, nice! That was an excellent attack!" Heartlandraco chirped happily in response. "This is what a Duel should be, a good back-and-forth! Let's see how you get out of this, boy! Brave Heart no kouka hatsudo! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can add a Field Magic from my Deck to my hand!" The card in question floated within a dark area before being vaporized, and another card slid out from his Deck. "I think you know what it is, too. Field Magic, Land Power, hatsudo!" The area around them slowly morphed back into the bright park, spotlights shining once again. Heartlandraco's eyes lit up as it looked around happily. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. 'This is that new card I got recently. I have what I need to use it, but what would I Summon?' Thinking for a moment, he quickly remembered. 'Oh, right… I guess that card will be useful after all.' He took a card from his hand. "Verz Mandrago no kouka hatsudo. Since you control more monsters than I do, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" His monster emerged as a strange plant that looked somewhat humanoid, having a defined head with large green eyes and white hair, but flytrap leaves sticking out of its head, the same type of leaves for arms.

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

"Furthermore, Verz Zahhak, Shoukan!" This monster was a strange black-and-purple dragon with three writhing heads, each head appearing like the blade of a spear.

Verz Zahhak: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1850/DEF:850

Yamoto then held up the card he drew, tapping it twice with his finger before using it. "Magic Card, hatsudo! **Dark Deal with Bygone Fiend Kings**!" The card appeared and immediately gave off a dark aura. "Since my only monsters are two DARK monsters of the same Level, I can use them to Xyz Summon a DARK Xyz Monster regardless of their Summoning conditions!" The dark aura then overtook both Mandrago and Zahhak, causing their eyes to glow red. "Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Mandrago to Verz Zahhak de Obarei!" Both monsters turned fully purple, a darker purple than usual, before shooting into the air in a spiral. "Ni tai no yamizokusei (DARK Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A galaxy portal opened within the ground, and the two monsters sailed inside, the portal giving off a burst of energy. "Arawareyo… " Yamoto held up the blank Number, which slowly filled in its image and name. "…Nanbaazu Hachijuuroku (Number 86)!"

The number "86" formed and flashed in red, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a strange, indiscernible object made entirely out of white and black (mostly white) armor, a noticeable gold piece on top. The object quickly cracked along its midsection before beginning to separate, white armor forming what seemed like large shoulders with a large black spike on each. "Lance of nobility, forged from ignoble light!" Black metal attached to the gold top piece, which slightly unfolded to become the head of a lance, as a large arm formed from the metal, grabbing the lance. "Enter battle without fear and achieve victory!" A small cape of black metal draped behind the figure's waist, the "86" glowing on its left hip, its eyes glowing within its helmet, sporting golden horns that resembled deer horns. "Heroic Champion… Rhongomiant!" Swinging its lance around, the warrior pointed it forward with a loud grunt, the lance's tip gleaming as two purple Overlay Units circled the warrior.

Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomiant: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units

"Sugee…" Mr. Heartland breathed at the sight of this monster. "It still took after your father after all! But… why such low Attack and Defense Points?" Even Heartlandraco tilted its head at the warrior.

"That's easily fixed. So long as Rhongomiant has 2 or more Overlay Units, it gains 1500 Attack and Defense Points!" Rhongomiant held up its lance, the jewel within it glowing brightly.

Rhongomiant ATK:3000/DEF:3000

"Not bad." Mr. Heartland said, but then he chuckled. "Too bad it was a wasted Summon." Yamoto gave an "Eh?" in response. "Remember how Land Power prevented you from attacking my Heart Monsters, and how I said Heartlandraco has the same benefits as them? The other benefit applies as well! So long as I control a Magic Card, Heartlandraco cannot be targeted for attacks!"

"Nani?!" Yamoto cried, looking at his hand._ 'Kuso…! And the one card I have in my hand that could get rid of it doesn't work here!'_ Gritting his teeth, he let out a huff. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" As his facedown appeared, one of Rhongomiant's Overlay Units exploded, causing the glowing gem to dull.

Rhongomiant ATK:1500/DEF:1500 1 Overlay Unit

"Eh? What happened?" Mr. Heartland asked.

"Rhongomiant has to use 1 Overlay Unit during each End Phase, no questions asked." Yamoto told him. "If only I could've given it more…"

Mr. Heartland actually looked surprised. "Watashi no turn. Draw!" He drew his card. "I actually didn't think you'd stop so close, but I guess surprises happen! Magic Card, Terraforming, hatsudo!" His facedown flipped up. "This lets me add my last copy of Land Power from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out of his Deck, which he grabbed. "Thanks for taking my bluff, boy! But now I'm calling yours! With your monster being low enough in Attack Points, I can save my Overlay Unit! Heartlandraco, attack Heroic Champion – Rhongomiant! Heart Burning Breath!" The dragon gathered more pink flames into its mouth, unleashing them in another powerful stream.

"Trap, hatsudo!** Overwhelming Infestation**!" Yamoto's facedown flipped up, sending out a wave of dark energy. "This card negates your attack!" The dark energy struck the flame breath, causing the pink flames to slowly turn black. "Then, one DARK monster I control gains Attack Points equal to those of the monster who just attacked!" The black flames still struck Rhongomiant in the end, but his armor merely absorbed the flames, pouring power into his spear.

Rhongomiant ATK:3500

"I had a feeling you'd do something like that. But even all those points won't be enough to finish me off." Mr. Heartland told them._ 'To think I wasn't even playing that seriously. Am I a better Duelist than I thought?'_ "Turn end!"

Yamoto went for his Deck, but he paused._ 'There is one thing I could do… but would it give me what I needed?' _Looking at his hand, he saw dark lines begin to encroach on his fingers, feeling power go through his hand.

"Nani?" Mr. Heartland wondered, seeing this.

Staring at the lines on his hand, Yamoto clenched his fist, his eyes flashing. "Watashi no turn…" He placed his hand on his Deck, the lines spreading dark energy into the top card. "Viral DRAW!" He drew his card, the energy shattering to reveal his signature Rank-Up-Magic.

However, due to the way his body twisted, Mr. Heartland noticed something briefly: A purple blotch appearing on the back of his leg when his pants moved. _'What is that?!'_

"**Rank-Up-Magic, Infestation Evolution**, hatsudo!" Streams of black light erupted from the card as it activated, and the black metal Verz symbol appeared on Yamoto's forehead, another purple blotch appearing somewhere else on his body. Black clouds started swirling on the field, blotting out the spotlights before forming a cloud tunnel behind Yamoto. "This card allows me to Rank Up a Verz or Number monster on my field, Xyz Summoning a Verz Xyz Monster that is one Rank higher!" Rhongomiant twirled its lance before its body morphed into Verz energy, sailing behind Yamoto into the cloud tunnel. "Watashi wa Ranku Yon no Heroic Champion – Rhongomiant de, Obarei Netwaaku sai kochiku! Xyz Change Verz!" His eyes glowed harshly as a burst of dark light erupted from the tunnel.

Blue fire swirled within the cloud tunnel while dark energy formed into the Verz symbol, the darkness buzzing like static. "Dōka, hakai, shōhi... Fukkatsu shinryaku no yuiitsu shikō! (Consume, destroy, assimilate... The only thoughts of the revived invasion!)" The blue flames set the Verz symbol ablaze, but when they did, the red "86" of the monster formed and flashed over it before the dark energy mass absorbed the flames. The dark energy mass pushed its way out of the tunnel and converged into a sphere, exploding into what looked like Rhongomiant's sealed form, albeit with the metal at warped angles, the lance's head being rusted and bent to resemble the Verz symbol itself. "Umareru… Veruzu Nanbaazu Hachijuuroku (Verz Number 86)!" The center of the sealed form broke apart and separated once more, causing Verz energy to billow out. This act knocked the warped lance head clean off before the energy infused itself into the gem, causing a massive dark energy blade to manifest between the three spikes, sprouting a sword's hilt that was grabbed by a shaky dark gray hand. Two legs sprouted out of the mass of armor as the energy formed a new cape, actually fabric this time and draped over its whole body, the glowing "86" once again on its left hip. "Neoverz… Klarent!" The energy formed its helmet, sprouting similar deer horns as the last one, albeit far larger, with beady blue eyes within the armor. The new warrior let out a loud bellow as its two Overlay Units became Verz energy and floated above its head, arranged vertically. A purple energy circle was drawn between them, and the Verz symbol was drawn in the center.

**Verz Number 86: Neoverz Klarent: Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:2050/DEF:1950 2 Overlay Units**

"R-Rank-Up…?!" Mr. Heartland wondered. "W-What kind of power is this?!"

"I don't know… but now's not the time for me to question it." Yamoto said, taking the one card left in his hand. "When Infestation Evolution is used to Xyz Summon a monster, your Xyz Monsters lose 500 Attack Points for each Overlay Unit they have." Heartlandraco's Overlay Unit turned purple and caused small viral cracks in the dragon's body.

Heartlandraco ATK:1500

"Furthermore, Magic Card, **Xyz Shot**, hatsudo! Because I control a Rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster, I can destroy Land Power once more!" He threw the card toward Klarent, right into the center of its Overlay Units, and the card immediately began absorbing power from them. However, the card then fired off a purple bullet of energy that struck Land Power's card in Mr. Heartland's D-Pad, both cards vanishing from the field. Heartlandraco let out a scared chirp as the buildings began to vanish again.

"So now you can destroy Heartlandraco by battle. I'm not even surprised." Mr. Heartland mused with a small smile. _'Of course, he doesn't realize what else Land Power can do…'_

"Ikuze." Yamoto said with glowing eyes. "Neoverz Klarent, attack Heartlandraco!" Klarent gripped its sword with both hands, the blade growing larger, before swinging it around and slamming it into the small dragon, but rather than immediately destroy it, dark energy cracks began to spread across its body. "Neoverz Klarent no kouka hatsudo! If Heroic Champion – Rhongomiant is currently an Overlay Unit for it, I can use 2 Overlay Units to absorb your monster as an Overlay Unit itself!" The two units flew from their circle and flew toward Klarent's sword, infusing themselves into the jewel. As the energy continued cracking Heartlandraco's body, it then fully turned into Verz energy and morphed into a unit itself, flying back into the circle.

"H-Huh?! That's not what I hoped would happen!" Mr. Heartland shrieked.

"When this effect is used, Klarent can attack once again! Finish this Duel!" Klarent roared before raising its blade again, moving it to its side, and gave one massive slash. The blade seemingly slashed right across Mr. Heartland, knocking him clean off his feet from the force and making him land in a heap.

**Yamoto LP:300**

**Mr. Heartland LP:0 – LOSER**

Yamoto's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, the Augmented Reality vanishing from the area. Mr. Heartland managed to pick himself back up again, seeing Yamoto approaching him with a stern look. "Heh heh, y-you're even stronger than you used to be, boy." He said nervously, pulling out a card. "Th-There's no need for violence. Here, you can have it." He tossed the card to Yamoto, who caught it and saw that it was Heartlandraco.

"Hmmm…" Yamoto mused before his D-Gazer vanished, his hair returning to normal. Sighing, he turned around. "Don't go near my family again. We've suffered enough because of you, and I don't want to do something I regret." With that, he began walking off without another word.

As he left, Mr. Heartland got another glimpse of the dark blotch on the back of Yamoto's leg. 'That card… What has Vector kept from me?! I must find out!'

*End Flashback*

"And that's how I ended up back here with your little lackey pointing a gun at me." Mr. Heartland told him. "Why was I not informed of this 'Rank-Up-Magic' technology beforehand, even back when you _did_ trust me?"

"Much of what we have are just prototypes!" Vector growled at him. "I only gave that card to the boy because it was specially designed for him! At the very least, you've clued me in on the progress of it, and…" He sighed. "Clearly that card was defective after all."

"Defective?" The Distributor asked. "You mean those strange Numbers he's been Summoning?"

"Oh yes, quite." Vector replied. "They were supposed to turn them into Chaos Numbers, not unlike what Yuma possesses, all for a final goal… but clearly that plan was a failure." He looked back at Mr. Heartland. "Still. At least with Mr. Heartland's impromptu recon, I can see it's still having an effect, so I can hopefully plan for it later."

"All right, that's all well and good." Yugra mentioned. "But what about this punk?" He glared at Heartland.

"Hmm…" Vector mused. "Since he ended up coming in handy, we'll spare him anything truly punishing. But I will be keeping _close_ track of you, Heartland. Yugra, give him a blank." Rolling his eyes, Yugra pulled out a blank card and handed it to Mr. Heartland. "I don't expect you to hold onto that for too long, Heartland, but if you should happen to have any run-ins with Tsukumo's friends, I expect you to put up far more of a fight than you did today. Am I clear?"

"Clear as can be." Mr. Heartland mused, finally getting the chance to stand up. "It seems I'll need to bring some of my other cards out of retirement. Trust me, Vector." He grinned. "They haven't yet seen what truly lies within my Deck."

* * *

Fanon Versions of Canon Cards

_Heart Monsters Heartlandoll, Hearthog, and Heartomato are all Gemini monsters. Their Gemini effects will not be revealed here._

Land Power  
Field Spell Card  
Once per turn, if you Normal Summon a "Heart Monster" monster from your hand: You can Special Summon 1 "Heart Monster" monster from your hand. "Heart Monster" monsters you control that are treated as Normal Monsters can attack your opponent directly, also your opponent cannot target them for attacks. If this card is destroyed: For the rest of this turn, if a face-up "Heart Monster" or EARTH Xyz Monster you control is destroyed; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK while it was face-up on the field.

Author-Made Cards

Verz Flurries  
Level 4 DARK Spellcaster  
ATK:850/DEF:1450  
If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "lswarm" monster from your Deck to your hand. If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster, you can instead add 1 "lswarm" monster whose Level is less than or equal to that of the monster they control with the highest Level.

Heart Monster Heartoad  
Level 3 EARTH Aqua/Gemini  
ATK:800/DEF:1300  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.  
● SECRET

Heart Monster Heartlandino  
Level 4 EARTH Dinosaur/Gemini  
ATK:1800/DEF:0  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.  
● SECRET

Verz Thestral  
Rank 4 DARK Beast/Xyz  
ATK:2250/DEF:1650  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK. (only until the End Phase in OCG/TCG)

Heart Monster Heartkodiak  
Rank 3 EARTH Beast/Xyz  
ATK:1800/DEF:2000  
2 Level 3 monsters  
While "Land Power" is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target this card for attacks, also it can attack your opponent directly, but the following effects are negated:  
* SECRET

Verz Number 86: Neoverz Klarent  
Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2050/DEF:1950  
Must be Special Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution". Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your GY; equip it to this card. (max. 1) While equipped with a monster by this effect, this card's name is treated as that monster's original name, also replace this effect with that monster's original effects. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Detach 1 material from this card or destroy this card. If this card has "Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad" as Xyz Material, it gains this effect.  
* Once per turn: You can detach 2 materials from this card; during this turn's Battle Phase, if this card battles an opponent's monster, attach that monster to this card as Xyz Material, and if you do, this card can attack again this turn.

Heart Connect  
Normal Spell Card  
If you control a Field Spell Card: Add 1 "Heart Monster" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Dark Deal With Bygone Fiend Kings  
Equip Spell Card  
You can only activate "Dark Deal With Bygone Fiend Kings" once per turn. If the only monsters you control are 2 DARK monsters with the same Level: Xyz Summon 1 DARK Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, by using those targets as material, then equip this card to that monster. If this card or the equipped monster would be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay half your LP and detach all materials from the equipped monster instead, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than the equipped monster, by using that monster as material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 "lswarm" or "Number" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "lswarm" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, all Xyz Monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to them, also you can attach all Special Summoned monsters other than Xyz Monsters your opponent controls to the Summoned monster as Xyz Materials.

Xyz Shot  
Normal Spell Card  
If you control a Rank 5 or higher Xyz Monster: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls, and if you do, banish it.

Brave Heart  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 monster you control and banish 1 Field Spell Card from your GY; this turn, that monster is unaffected by card effects, except its own. During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If you do not control an Xyz Monster, you cannot activate this effect during the turn this card was sent to the GY.

Overwhelming Infestation  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, 1 face-up DARK monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until the end your next turn.

* * *

**Vile: This was a nice Duel for me to write, as I realized that I haven't made that many searchers. Just Deck spammers.**

**Yuma: I didn't think I'd ever see Mr. Heartland Duel here.**

**Vile: I almost didn't even use the Heart Monsters, but I came up with an idea for their retool, and I think it worked out well enough. In the meantime, though, that poll I mentioned up above is in reference to the fact that this is a single-chapter Numbershot. I want to know what you readers think: Do Numbershots work better as single-chapter stories, or should I keep them in the attempted 6-chapter style?**

**Yamoto: Well, this isn't the first time you've done single-chapter Numbershots. The last time was the 6-in-1 special, right?**

**Vile: Yeah. That said, either style works for me, so I want to get the fans' input. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, and I'll see you around for my next upload! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
